The Duncan Tale part 1
by Mikyo Tracey Urahara
Summary: well just read the story and find out...Akimei Kurosaki Anime Lover YOU have to read this


**=)~~~~~~~~~~~The Duncan Tale~~~~~~~~~~~(=**

**Well,this story starts with a hot emo guy named Duncan,a emo girl named MaKenzie,and a normal crazy girl named with two sisters,Courtney and Heather,a guy name Trent...well and a few more people...but on with the story details!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Duncan Antonio Malone~~~~~~~~~~**

**Duncan is your normal kind of emo...hot,funny,loves to win,knives,and has been on all three seasons of Total ,do you like Duncan so far out of all I have told YOU SHOULD BECAUSE I LIKE HIM SO BACK OFF SISTA!Well anyway my name is MaKenzie and I'm dating Duncan!**

**~~~~~~~~~~MaKenzie Lynn Shapirez~~~~~~~~~~**

**Now MaKenzie is you normal adverage emo Courtney,math,and day I walked in school and first thing I saw was my BFF,Jade,and then I turn my head then I see a guy with a cool skull shirt on and was screaming at the peanut on the TV.(this was in kindergarten so...YEA)Duncan's family are all cops so hes been this way since he was in kindergarten...WOW!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Jade Breanna Lopez~~~~~~~~~~**

**Now Jade is just like...how can I explain this without being offensive...S.T.R.A.N.G.E!She has a flashy "Peace N Love" Picture in her has the BIGGEST crush on Trent (but sadly her nemisis Gwen,my sister, is dating him so she is ticked).While she walked in school and when she saw me,then she saw me looking at crazy screamimg Duncan,then she turned her head too and saw a guy being annnoyed by another jerk guy named Trever.(also happened in kindergarten so...YEA)**

**~~~Duncan's Perspective~~~**

**Okay,so in kindergarten while I screaming at the peanut on the TV,I see this girl just like me black hair a evil looking smile and green skull hair walked over and said hi and I almost fell over and died ok I'll put it that way."Hi I'm MaKenzie,whats your name?"she said so sweetly."Duncan."I said back."Cool but why are you screaming at that peanut?"she asked."I don't like dancing peanuts but that is just a guy in a costume."I came 5th grade this is where the magic happens!(not really you'd really think I'd say that...NO WAY JOSE!)Anyway...this is where MaKenzie and I started is also the time when the Evil Twins of North Dakota moved into town(that is where I came from)the Evil Twins are not really twins they are sisters Courtney(the oldest one)has had a crush on me since I was 6 years old,and was born 2 days before her sister they were both on Total Drama with me so yea that pretty much hey,I won TDA so what if I care $1,000,000 man.I'm rich and only MaKenzie knows that...excuse me for one moment...(**_**in the**__**bathroom**_**)"WOO HOO I'M AWESOME UH HUH I'M AWESOME"...Thank you yeah see how MaKenzie and me turned yea...oh as you probably already know I'm scared of Celine Dion music store standees...DON'T ASK WHY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Courtney Dee Sanchez~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well...Courtney is pretty much all the time a preppy trouble-making piece of (like she says) LOSER!She hates:people who don't give her what she wants (a.k.a Me,Duncan,Jade,my cousins Bridget and Lashawna,Duncan's best friends,Geoff,Owen,DJ,andTyler.)She has another sister but her sister is 10 times worse than back to Courtney...All she ever talks about is how high her SAT score is and how she is student body president and she is in the student council...but yea **

**~~~~~~~~~~Heather Lee Sanchez~~~~~~~~~**

**Well Heather is like Courtney but 10 times that's all I have to say about Heather...her and Courtney are exactly alike...they hate the same people they both sometimes wear the same outfit but different colors!That's got the same noses and eyes...(that's why they are called the evil twins)Well...now back to the story details.**

**~~~MaKenzie's Perspective~~~**

**Remember when Duncan was talking about Courtney and Heather aka the Evil Twins,well here is a story I have for you:Me & Duncan and were going to lunch in 6th grade and when we sat down at our table,here comes Courtney flirting with DUNCAN my ,Duncan ignored her so I was happy for Courtney gave up and went both laughed for about 2 minutes then Courtney came back and with her sister Heather."Hey Duncan"Courtney and Heather said at the same time."Go away you two,please."He said to them."Why Duncan?Why do you hang out with a goth girl like her?"Heather asked."JUST LEAVE PLEASE!"He the PRINCIPAL Chris came and gave both me and Duncan detention...well that's my story...make it a lesson to learn.(and yes he's from total drama)**

**~~~Jade's Perspective~~~**

**Well I really have nothing to tell you but I will tell you this...Never trust Heather and will get you in trouble every time if you are near them and they don't get what they want,they will find some reason...literally they will go ONLINE and find something to get someone in in kindergarten when MaKenzie met me for the first time ever but when she met Duncan everything for example,Duncan used to be a unsocial freak...well he screamed at guys in peanut costumes on the TV and...don't tell anyone this but he used to date Heather before MaKenzie moved to town...the second time...she used to be UGLY I mean yea!Anyway... in the 5th grade when they started dating,(ok this is before5th grade I'm about to tell you)...anyway...When Duncan first met MaKenzie he changed from Ultra Loser to Ultra Hot Gothic was a change that only Me and MaKenzie know nobody else that's all I have to say**

**~~~Courtney's Perspective~~~ **

**Now here's something I have to tell you all...I'm secretly good.I'm only bad when I'm around my 's all I have to say so...BYE**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Ok this story starts in my living room.**

Duncan-Hey Kenz,where's the remote? Jade paused it on her stupid Bleach episode.

MaKenzie-I think she went into the bathroom...with the remote *_sigh_*

Jade-*_yells from the bathroom_* NO ONE IS CHANGING THE CHANNEL !

Duncan-...

MaKenzie-...Jade you recorded the same episode 17 times...ugggh!

_Then Gaara walks in with his friends Caleb and Seth._

Seth-Well MaKenzie...

MaKenzie-Yes Seth

Now MaKenzie has had a crush on Seth since 8th grade...Even if she's dating Duncan right now! And Duncan doesn't even know...and Seth has had a crush on MaKenzie too but both of them won't admit it.

Seth-Hi...

MaKenzie-Seth i have a boy-*_toilet flushes_*

Jade-Wow...

Gaara-What?

MaKenzie-She came out at the wierdest time...

Duncan-*_swips remote from Jade's hand_*HA! Goodbye Bleach...

Jade-You stupid son of a bitch!

_Then Bridget walks in out of the Kitchen_

Bridget-I gotz food!...(_no answer_)...i made sandwiches

Duncan-What kind?

Bridget-Ham...and Cheese

Duncan-Not interested...*_looks at me and smiles_*

Bridget-DAMMIT YOU WILL EAT THE DAMN SANDWICHES AND LIKE THEM! ...what will make you like them?

Duncan-Mayonaise,a pickle,and some CHEESE PUFFS

Bridget-God dammit Duncan! ...fine I'll take your request...be right back!

MaKenzie-...wow Duncan...you've really pissed her off...

Duncan-exactly! If she's going to live here she's got to learn how to butler Duncan Antonio Malone!

MaKenzie-...ok...

Caleb-This is so awkward...why did you make me come with you Gaara?

Bridget-What's wrong with us Caleb?

Caleb-It's so awkward here...

Gaara-Hey I brought you here because i wanted to see MaKenzie and I knew Bridget wanted to see you!

MaKenzie-You wanted to see me Gaara?

Gaara-Yeah.I like you alot.

Duncan-Yeah but she's dated me since 5th grade and we are not braking that streak man!

Gaara-I know that's why I didn't want to yell it out loud...but looked what happened...

Caleb-Well sor-ry for wanting to know why I'm here...but I can't leave because you're my ride home...

Gaara-EXACTLY!

Caleb-...

_Then I wake up from a dream in social studies_

-...and that is what the Bill of Rights are...

Courtney-And did you know that they are the first ten admendments on the Constitution?

-Yes Courtney you are right...and did you know you that this is MY class and you have thirty minutes in detention?

MaKenzie-Haha you just got burned Courtney!

Duncan-Haha! Nice Kenz

MaKenzie-Thanks!

-DETENTION ALL THREE OF YOU!

MaKenzie-...oh well right Duncan?

Duncan-Yeah haha!

MaKenzie-*_whispers_* meet me in the supply closet after class i need to show you something awesome...

Duncan-Ok?

-Ok class without further interuptions...let us talk about...*_bell rings_* ok class don't forget your oral reports on the constitution! Malone,Shapirez,Sanchez stay in here for a minute...

Courtney,-Yes

-You guys have interupted my class for too long what's wrong with you two and Courtney?

Duncan-I hate her damn guts because she bugs me all the damn time and always gets me in trouble!

Courtney-I do no such thing Duncan!

MaKenzie-Bullshit! You always get people in trouble if you don't get what you want...like Duncan you are not getting him he's mine and always will be just make that clear in your mind and remember it!

-DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!

Duncan-I don't care I've had way too many detentions along with MaKenzie and I like it in there...It's better than this damn hell hole called Social Studies class!

MaKenzie-True that bitch!

-...ok and as for you you need to stop falling asleep in my class...

MaKenzie-Well how can I not fall asleep you're so boring!

-Well then how can I make this class more interesting to keep you and the others awake?

MaKenzie-Make it more like review games and stuff...Principal Chris won't care trust me Duncan dealt with him on Total Drama Chris don't care about anything but his career,his hair,and himself.

Duncan-A-men Ma-Ken-zie!

MaKenzie-haha!

CALEB SHIT HIS PANTS!

-What?

Bridget-Caleb...shit...his...pants

three stay here.

Courtney,Duncan,MaKenzie-Ok ...

Duncan-Well i'm outta here,you coming Kenz

MaKenzie-Yea let the goodie-to-shoes stay here AND BE LATE FOR CLASS

Courtney-Oh shit you guys wait...

MaKenzie-Quick in the supply closet!

Duncan-Ok!

_In the Supply Closet_

Duncan-MaKenzie,why are we in the supply closet?

MaKenzie-Because I want to show you something awesome...and get away from Courtney and make her late for class...

Duncan-Oh ok...what did you want to show me?

MaKenzie-These *_pulls out of pocket_* tickets to Vampire's Bite!

Duncan-O MY GOD HOW DID YOU AFFORD THESE...*_looks at closely_* OH MY GOD THEY'RE FRONT ROW SEATS!...but there's only one...

MaKenzie-No there are 6 *_gets five more out of pocket_* Five more for you,Bridget,Katie,Jade,and whoever you want to bring...DJ,Tyler,Geoff,or Owen...I got these tickets from LaShawna because she found them in a envolope in the Wal-Mart parking lot and she knew that I liked Vampire's Bite and gave them to me...but she said that it was stupid to just leave them out in the parking lot...

Duncan-True...*_holds hands_* We should get to class...

MaKenzie-*_rubs cheek_*Who said we had to go to class...

Duncan-Nobody *_said like he knew what I was doing_*

MaKenzie-*_kisses_* Let's stay in here until Science ends

_In Science class_

-Ok class let's see who's not here and who is...Courtney Shanchez

Courtney-Here.

-Duncan Malone.(no answer) MaKenzie Shapirez.(No answer)...ok something's not right.

Courtney-Duncan and MaKenzie were here this morning in Social Studies...

_Back in the Supply Closet_

MaKenzie-You don't think they'll notice were not there do you? *_kisses_*

Duncan-Knowing Courtney and ...yes *_kisses_*

MaKenzie-OH SHIT DUNCAN WE HAVE TO GO ANDERSON IN THE HALLWAY AT THIS TIME AND SHE LOOKS IN SUPPLY CLOSETS TO SEE WHO DITCHED CLASS WE GOTTA GO!

Duncan-Oh shit I took Anderson's keys to the supply closets!

MaKenzie-Well okay then let's stay in here until Science ends...*_kisses_*

Duncan-MaKenzie...I love you...*_kisses_*

MaKenzie-Love you too Dunkie!

Anderson-Malone! Shapirez! Get out of there NOW!

Duncan-Uh...*_says in different voice_* This is Kinsey Johnson and Fernando Justice.

_I look at him really wierd_

Anderson-Oh ok umm sorry...

_Then she walks away_

MaKenzie-That was so cool Duncan! I'm so proud of you...you sexy guy! *_kisses_*

Duncan-I know *_kisses_*

_Then Duncan realizes we had a test in Science and we both decided to ditch_

Duncan-Oh my god kenz we decided to skip that huge test in Science!

MaKenzie-Well let's hurry to class and take that dumb thing!

_We run to Science class but didn't realize that our hair was messed up so now the entire class will know what we were doing instead of being in class_

we are here! *_pant_*

-Where in the atoms were you two...*looks at our hair* nevermind I'll just give you detention for a day.

Gwen-Nice hair-due sis! haha!

Duncan-Kenz your hair is like messed up...

MaKenzie-...Duncan...your's is too...

,why do we have detention?

-Ok there's a few reasons:Ditching class on the day of an important test, Making love in the supply closet, and tricking in saying you're Kinsey Johnson and Fernando Justice.

Alejandro Albert-Nice move Duncan!

Duncan-I know right dude!

-AND I'm not letting you take that test until tomorrow and ...

Duncan,MaKenzie-Yes ...*_bell rings_*

_Then we walk in the hallway to my locker_

MaKenzie-Let's not do that again

Duncan-Yeah,how many detentions do we have now?

MaKenzie-Let me do the math...before we go to math*_gets out paper_*

_7x2=14_

_1 _

_+1_

_16 detentions_

_Then we go to lunch and sit by my cousins Bridget and LaShawna..._

Bridget-I heard what happened to you two but I don't know why you got 16 detentions

Duncan-Well first me,her,and Courtney got into a fight in front of ...

MaKenzie-Then we started cussing in front of her and got two weeks of detention...

Duncan-Then MaKenzie decided we'd ditch Science class and stay in the supply closet...and did some things...BUT NOT THOSE KIND OF THINGS...well yes...

MaKenzie-...and we were "tardy"

Bridget-...wow...that's like your guys' new record and all in 30 minutes

_Then Penelope walks up with her boyfriend Harold..._

Penelope-Hey girlfriend...s!

Caleb-*_Yelling from down below_* HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Penelope-...anyway what's up...

Duncan-...to be honest... we don't know you...

Penelope-LIKE OMG sorry! You don't know me because I've moved to the advanced classes and I'm in your grade just in the higher classes because of my "smarticle particles"

MaKenzie-...are you related to LaShawna because you look just like her...

Penelope-Yes I am she's my twin sister and the wierd thing is that I have a cousin that looks just like you but she lives in Minnesota...

MaKenzie-That's me and my name is MaKenzie Shapirez and this is Duncan Malone,Jade Lopez,you know LaShawna Wolf,and these are your other cousins...Izzy and Bridget Hill

Penelope-Cool! Nice to meet you all...OH this is my boyfriend Harold Ryan Hix...

Duncan-Nice to meet you...nerd...

MaKenzie-DUNCAN! *_hits arm_* don't be so rude!

Duncan-Hey can we call you Penny?

Penelope-Yeah that's what my friends call me!...oh Duncan I've heard of you and MaKenzie for getting 16 detentions in 30 minutes!

MaKenzie-Yep that's us

Duncan-I call ourselves the Troubling Two!

MaKenzie-...Jade you haven't said anything what's up with that...?

Jade-I'm thinking about Trent

MaKenzie-That's what you always think about...

Jade-Well you always think about Seth!

Duncan-...Seth?

MaKenzie-THANKS JADE YOU STUPID BITCH! *_goes to take tray_*

Jade-Well...I'm taking my tray now *_walks away_*

_Then Alejandro pushes her down the stairs and Jade breaks her leg_

Jade-ALEJANDRO YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!

-WHOA WHOA WHOA what happened here

Jade-THIS STUPID JACKASS PUSHED ME OFF THE DAMN STAIRS AND MADE ME BREAK MY DAMN LEG YOU DUMBASS WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED !

Chris-Hey don't use that language on school grounds!

Jade-I'LL USE THIS DAMN LANGUAGE IF I WANT TO YOU GOD DAMN JACKASS ASSHOLE BIIIITTTCCCCHHHHHH !

Chris-Two weeks of detention .

MaKenzie-Really you're giving Jade detention...SHE JUST BROKE HER LEG BECAUSE ALEJANDRO PUSHED HER...HE SHOULD BE GETTING THE DETENTION!

Chris-That's not why she has detention...she's getting detention because she cussed in front of me...NOW GET YOUR ASS OFF MY NECK AND BACK THE FUCK OFF!

_Little did he know,the director of Hollywood High School was behind him and inspecting him__and he forgot._

Director-McClain...you are fired no exceptions.

Chris-But..but...

Director-No buts...bye McClain.

Duncan-YES!

Director-Oh ...your 16 detentions have been cleared except the day gave you both.

MaKenzie-Oh thank you Director!

Duncan-Who's going to be the new principal Director?

Director-I don't know Duncan...but we need to get Jade to the hospital.

Jade-Thank you! Finally!

Director-As for you Alejandro you have alternative school for a week for pushing her on purpose.

Alejandro-Aww come on man! My mom's going to kill me!

MaKenzie-I'll help her! I've always wanted to kill you...can you invite Heather and Courtney too?

Courtney-No!

Heather-...

Director-Now...go back to class...have a good day MaKenzie.

MaKenzie-Thanks dad! Bye!

Alejandro-DAD!

Duncan-Dad? *_he said like he knew _*

MaKenzie-Yep the Director of Schools is my father...It's the best thing EVER!

Alejandro-But that's not fair...

MaKenzie-Yeah it is...to Me,Duncan,and Jade!

Duncan-So Heather,Courtney...you better not mess with me and MaKenzie or her dad will do something about it...he doesn't like suck ups...

Heather-How do you get protected?

Duncan-I'm dating MaKenzie...and her dad loves me!

MaKenzie-He put a really good impression on my dad.

Alejandro-But...how?

MaKenzie-My dad is the warden at Juvenile Hall.

Duncan-It was him who got me and MaKenzie together.

Heather-But but...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**So that's it...except part two and I need ideas...so review this and give me some ideas...**

**TaTa for now**** -Mikyo Tracey Urahara**


End file.
